Avoiding Spot Conlon
by Award133
Summary: She didnt expect having problems finding a job or getting beat up by the Delancy brothers. She didnt expect help from Cowboy and the newsies. She especially didnt expect hating Spot conlon's guts...or falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Spot Conlon/OC shortstory

I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my short story!!

Chapter 1

"Git you'se dirty hands offa me!!" I scrambled and shouted. My legs violently kicked the air and my hands clenched in fists. I could hear and see nothing but my legs swinging madly in front of me and the sound of my own pounding heart. I cringed in disgust when that no good rat Oscar Delancey brought his face inches to mine, I could feel his hot sticky breath against my neck. I almost whimpered when both of the brother's painful grips tightened around my forearms.

"Listen ya lousy little brat! You'se ain't got no business hea!!" Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew the bastard had a greasy sneer on his face. By now they had dragged me out the building and outside. My eyes shut tightly when the sun came to my view and dust surrounded us from my flailing legs. I fought desperately to get my bruised and tired arms out of their iron grips. I shouted and cursed at the top of my lungs until my throat burned.

"If you'se dun let go of me right now! I swea Ima punch both of you'se right in the mouth!!!" I growled when both just snickered at my warning. I knew they were enjoying every moment of my embarrassment and I wanted to punch the living daylights out of the both of em. Compared to my small frame, the Delancey brothers were giants. They held me by my forearms as if I had weighed nothing at all. My feet helplessly dangled inches from the ground. My brown pants got ripped and torn and my once clean, white shirt was now a rumpled and dirty rag. My cap hung sloppily over my left eye as tufts of hair threatened to spill out from beneath the cap. A large crowd of newsies now surrounded us and watched my wild escapade. My face was red from embarrassment and anger and the damn bastards still hadn't let me go!

"I swea if you'se dun let me go right now!!!!!!!!!!!!" My anger had suddenly given me a new boost of energy and the adrenaline once again began to pump through my veins. I kicked and screamed and tried to punch them with my elbows, but never did I succeed in them releasing me.

"Nahhhh! Dis is too fun! I think we's gunna continue dis a bit longa!" The echoes of their chuckles and sneers reached my ears and the curious eyes of our audience made me finally give out a cry of frustration, embarrassment, and anger.

"Why dun you'se just let the boy go, eh?" A voice suddenly spoke in front of me but my head was bent from defeat and I refused to lift my eyes to the speaker.

"Dun ya think you'se twos done enough already?" Another voice spoke out, it sounded like it came from an older boy.

"Ain't none of ya business cowboy!" Oscar growled beside me. I still refused to lift my head but I did gaze at a long row of different colored shoes and pants that stood side by side in front of us. A sudden movement to my right made me glance at a new pair of shoes that slowly made its way to the front of the group.

"Well well well! If it ain't Spot Conlon. Whats Brooklyn doin hea in Manhatten?" It sounded as if venom dripped from every word when Morris spoke. I squirmed again but my actions did nothing but cause their grips to tighten. I whimpered in pain. It seemed that this "Spot Conlon" had heard my plea for help and he slightly bent his head to look at my face. He was unsuccessful when he realized my cap was covering my face. Before speaking he let out a short irritated breath and the cracking of knuckles reached my ears.

"Why dun you'se be good little boys and run on home to ya modda.?" His voice cut the air and this time I couldn't help but finally lift my gaze. I momentarily glanced at a few others that stood behind him and some even returned my stares. My gaze moved to Spot's when I felt his attention turn to me for a split second. When his stormy, green eyes met mine, I felt my heart pound against my chest as if fighting to get out. I felt a silent gasp escape my lips and I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat. I bent my head again and simply stared at the cane he held in his hands.

"I think we wanna stay hea a bit longa." Morris barked back and I let out a growl. Damn these stubborn asses! A new voice broke out and the speaker started laughing and placing bets.

"I think dese twos are stupid! Who bets Spot will knock da teeth outta dese two jokas!" A round of laughter broke out and several amounts of money were shouted out. When the noise began to die down, the voice I recognized to be "cowboy" spoke again.

"Yea, dats right. So I suggest you'se two better put an egg in ya shoe and…beat it!"(Forgive me for using a quote from the movie, it's my fav. quote.) Another round of laughter broke out and I felt a smile tug at my dry lips. My smile left as fast as it threatened to appear when both Oscar and Morris violently tugged on my arms and pulled me upright. I let out a loud cry of pain and my head flew up right. I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I hissed in pain. I may have grown up in a rough neighborhood and learned to take the pain, but I was still a girl and still delicate and fragile in many ways. I let out another silent plea for help and glanced at Spot. My heart skipped a beat when his facial expression darkened remarkably. Oscar and Morris must have noticed it too because I felt them begin to tremble. Spot slowly advanced towards us, never once moving his gaze from their faces. Every step he took forward, the Delancey brothers made sure they kept the same distance between us by walking backwards. After several short moments which seemed like years, I let out a sigh of relief when the two finally let go of my bruised arms and ran back to the building. The sound of their feet running away and the loud slam of the iron door closing was music to my ears. I hadn't realized that they had thrown me to the ground when they fled until I felt the ground against my cheek and I looked to my side and found my cap laying a couple feet away from me. My long black hair felt cool against my heated face and I didn't bother moving the strands of hair from my face. My arms and legs throbbed in pain and I simply just lay there on the dirt ground. Hushed whispers reached my ears.

"Whoa! It's a goil! Jackey Boy!!!"

"How could they beat up a goil?!"

"She dun look too good cowboy!"

The whispers continued but I chose to ignore them. It wasn't the problem at that moment. It wasn't my problem they couldn't tell I was a girl. No, I had another problem.

I felt as though I had lain there for ages but in reality it had only been a couple seconds. That's when I frowned to myself and realized that I was letting those two rat bastards get away! My arms trembled uncontrollably when I used them to pick myself up. I sat on my knees before looking over my shoulder at the place where they would have been standing. I clenched my hands into fists and bit my bottom lip before jumping up and running to the door. My body slammed against the iron door before I began a wild rampage of attempting to beat the door down.

"You'se two betta come outta there right now!! Ima punch you'se two so hard you'se won't be able to even pee straight!!!!" I threw punches and kicks but they were only met with the iron door. I let out several yells of frustration and ignored the burning sensations in my arms and legs. All my pent up anger and embarrassment flooded out of me. I felt hot tears build around my eyes and then fall in hot trails down my dirty cheeks. My punches became less and my kicks became less and soon I stopped completely and just glared at the door. I huffed and panted and sniffled. I wiped my nose with my dirty, ripped sleeves and pushed strands of hair from my tear and dirt stained face. Once and awhile I would randomly give another kick or punch and sniffle and hiccup in response. I knew that my audience was still there, watching me try and beat down an iron door. I knew they were still there watching me sniffle and cry and wipe snot from my nose. I knew they were still there watching me. I turned around and met their shocked gazes once again. My eyes traveled to Spot Conlon, who actually didn't look shocked at all, but actually more irritated or worried or…I'm not sure what. I let out a tired and painful sigh as I trudged…well more like limped but I tried to trudge over to where my cap lay. I quickly grabbed my cap and spun on my heel to walk away when "Cowboy" called after me.

"HEY! Wait a minute!!!" I looked over my shoulder as the whole group ran over to my side. Cowboy gave a side smile and stuck out his calloused hand. I took it.

"I'm Jack Kelly, but people call me-"He began but I cut him off.

"Cowboy" I completed his sentence and he smirked in response. He raised his eyebrows asking me silently what my name was and I sniffled before answering.

"Scarlet." I said back. Simple and short. In response many of the guys took off their caps and gave a little bow, or grabbed my hand and shook it. Some called out their names. I can't remember all but I heard Racetrack, Pie Eater, Kid Blink and other names like Dutchy. I let out a small smile at the awkward names and let out a small laugh. Jack smiled and gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I nodded and wiped the side of my mouth. I could taste the coppery tang of blood in my mouth.

"What were you'se doin here anyways?" Racetrack poked his head over Jack's shoulder and asked me in curiosity. I just shook my head and gently touched my bruised cheek. I hissed in pain and licked my dry lips.

"I- I was lookin for a job. People told me ta come hea for a job. They said I would be paid a lot." I confessed and my answer was met with many shakes of the head.

"you'se shoulda came to us! We'se take care of you!" Racetrack said again.

"I woulda if I had known those rat bastards was gunna beat me!" I growled.

"I can't wait till I get my hands around ther slimy necks! Ima beat thems so bad!" I pretended to be choking imaginary necks.

"I dun think you can. See'in as how you'se couldn't beat them before." Spot Conlon spoke suddenly as he advanced towards me. The others moved out the way so he could walk to the front. Jack swung an arm around his shoulder and smirked. He stopped in front of me and I finally got a good look at his face. Oh my…. He was incredibly handsome. More of a boyish look than Jack Kelly, who looked more mature for his age. He was tall and lean, a little more on the thin side but it was obvious he was well built. His eyes were shadowed by his chestnut colored bangs that hung over his eyes. It seemed like his face was sculpted to perfection. His eyes were hard and piercing and he had a sly yet dangerous look about him. Definitely someone you did not want to anger. I swallowed and blinked myself back to reality when I realized I was staring longer than necessary.

"That's cuz they weakened me. Wait till I get my strength back! Then you'll see!!" I hmphed and stuck my chin defiantly up in the air. He raised a delicate eyebrow in my direction and I placed my hands on my hips, as if silently daring him to challenge me. The corner of his lips lifted to form a small smirk and his stormy eyes twinkled in amusement. I bit the inside of my cheek and continued to glare at him. Good lord he was terribly good looking!

He swiftly lifted his cane and brought it back down to the ground with a loud smack, inches from his spread feet. I shifted uncomfortably when he began to eye me up and down.

"Well, if you'se wants to get ya strength back, then I suggest you'se get yourself cleaned up, eat something, and get some rest." I lifted my eyebrow in question. Why in the world was he telling me what to do? Why did he care if I got my strength back or not?

"Yeah! You better clean yourself up!" A new face appeared before me. He came to stand beside Jack and Spot. I later found out his name was Davey, or that's what they called him. Cowboy nodded his head in agreement.

"You got yaself somewhea to go?" He bent down slightly so that he was somewhat at my eye level. I felt like a heavy object was thrown at my chest and I looked down and away from his gaze. I remained silent and no one chose to push an answer out of me. I was sure they already knew what the answer was anyway. I blinked back tears that once again threatened to fall. I cried one too many times that day and I was not going to cry again!

All of their eyes were on me, but it was Spot's that I felt.

"No…I don't." I answered finally. I raised my eyes back to Jacks concerned blue ones and gave him a small smile. He returned my small gesture and clapped his hands together.

"Alright! It's settled then ain't it boys?! You'll come stay wit us! And be a newsie!!" He turned me around to face the other direction and swung a heavy arm over my shoulder. He guided me to the direction of a building with the rest of the group skipping behind us. I stumbled along beside Jack who blabbered on about the life of a newsie while the others just cheered and laughed behind us. I helplessly looked over my shoulder and found Spot walking slowly behind the rest of the group, calmly swinging his cane around. I felt my face flush when I realized he was staring at me. I whipped my head back around and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and control my shortage of breath. I decided right then and there, that Spot Conlon was definitely someone I was going to avoid. Of course, at that time I didn't realize that avoiding or ignoring Spot Conlon was an impossible mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think of the first chapter! Good and bad reviews are accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to those who sent me reviews! I really appreciate it!!!

To: WhatSheWrote and lightning86! Both of your reviews made me laugh a lot and I appreciate your comments. Hopefully the rest of my story will be as good as the first chapter! Don't want to disappoint you!

Chapter 2

Jack slammed his hand on a thin mattress and I coughed when dust appeared in thick clouds. I coughed and gagged and observed my new "bed", if you could even call it a "bed".

"Ya bunk buddy will be Snitch!" He gave a boyish smile and ushered towards a small boy. He gave me a salute and I smiled in amusement.

"I hope you'se like it here!" Snitch jumped into his bed and put both his arms behind his head. He let out a relaxed sigh and tapped his foot to a rhythm as if he were listening to music.

I took the chance to observe my new "home". Bunk beds were lined up against each wall. Sinks and toilets were on one side. A couple windows here and there. Overall it was a pretty decent sized place. It fit the lifestyle of a newsie well. Of course there always had to be that one big problem…

I turned to face Jack and the others and I smiled. I didn't say anything and Jack blinked, confused at what I was trying to silently tell him. I tilted my head to the side and tsked, shaking my head. I eyed him carefully.

"You'se haven't noticed that Ima girl? What do I do about my privacy?" I took that moment to jerk my head in the direction of where a couple tubs sat in a large opening. Open to any public eye.

"Do I strip down naked like all of you'se and just take a bath? What about when I hafta change? When I need ta do "goil stuff"?" I placed my hands on my hips and watched as the smile on Jack's face and possibly every other guys face in the room, changed dramatically. I shook my head. Leave it to a guy to plan ahead. Jack ran his hand through his mussed hair and let out a long sigh.

"Woah Jackie Boy! Dint think bout that!" Racetrack raised his eyebrows and lit his cigar, taking a long and dragged inhale. I sighed and patted Jack on the back.

"Thanks cowboy for ya really sweet offa, But… ima goil and that's gunna stir up trouble for not only me but for all of you'se…" I said. He never bothered to look at me and stood there as if he was battling with his thoughts and losing horribly. A loud chuckle came from across the room startling me and Jack. Spot leaned against a wall while carefully examining his cane. An amused smile surfaced on his perfect face and he blinked once before moving his gaze to jack's.

"That's just like you'se Jackie Boi…Taken action before thinken." He chuckled again, while tapping the side of his head with a finger. Jack said nothing. I looked at Jack and felt a pang of guilt before looking back at Spot, whose eyes had rested upon mine. I looked away and bit my bottom lip. While staring at Jack, I mentally berated myself for letting some guy get to me. Why did my heart pound? Why did my breaths come out short? Why was I acting so stupid!? I would have punched myself in the face right there on the spot. But I was too tired and weak to even blink.

"She can take the room next door." We all jumped in surprise when an old man appeared at the door way. He was a thin, old man with a makeshift cane and clothes that were old and worn out. His smile was warm and his eyes twinkled with kindness. When he smiled, you couldn't help but want to smile back.

"What are you'se sayin old man?" Jack walked towards him and the old man just shrugged.

"Well…Seems like you boys are smitten with this goil." Upon hearing him say those words it made me blush deeply. I noticed that some others had the same reaction.

"And if shes got nowheres to go, I dun see why she can't stay here. We have an extra room next doa." He said in a matter of fact tone. My heart skipped a beat. Jack spun around in excitement with a smile that stretched to each ear.

"See there? You can stay hea after all!" I got a couple slaps on my back and a few pats on my head. I smiled ecstatically and felt a flood of warmth spread through my body. I never felt so happy! So welcome in my life. I never felt so warm. I watched as the crew started dancing around and shouting out. I was pulled to the side and I stumbled over to Racetrack who had grabbed me by my arm.

"Welcome ta ya new home!" He smirked with the cigar in his mouth. I blinked in surprise when he just gave a quick wink and left me to join the others in their wild escapade. I laughed while I watched them. I had to take several steps backwards to a corner of the room so I could stay safely away from any accidental harm that they might cause. I should have watched where I was going because a short moment later, I felt myself collide into a very warm, very lean wall. My body froze in place and my breath hitched in my throat. There was only one person that was standing by this wall. I fought so hard to believe it would be someone else. I even desperately searched every face in the room to find that certain someone, just to reassure myself that the person I was trying to avoid, was not standing directly behind me. But my attempts were wasted when I felt his hot breath on my neck and I trembled in response. The overwhelming scent of sweat and spices reached my nose and I felt myself grow dizzy. Strands of his hair tickled my neck and cheek and I could feel the heat of his body radiate off of him. I was frozen to the spot and still hadn't turned around to face my fears. From behind me, two hands suddenly wrapped themselves around my already sore forearms and spun me around so that I was face to face with Spot Conlon. So that my wide, frightened brown eyes stared back into his piercing green ones. So that his face was only inches from mine. So that I felt his breath on my quivering lips. So that I could feel his lips gently skim mine. I felt a gasp leave me and my knees give out. If it weren't for him holding me up, I would have fallen to the ground. Without thinking I had placed my hands on his chest to keep myself steady and that slightest touch sent jolts of electricity through me. I swallowed and licked my dry lips, bringing his attention to them.

"Uh…sorry. I wasn watchin whea I was goin."I whispered to him, gently wiggling myself out of his hold. I was surprised I could even speak! I felt his hands tense momentarily and tighten around my arms before he willingly let go. My skin burned from his touch. His eyebrows burrowed into a frown and his jaw went rigid. His eyes burned with intensity and he let out an irritated breath, while pulling a hand through his hair. Without another glance or word, he grabbed his cane that had fallen to the floor and swiftly left the room. I stared at the door and felt my heart beat at an abnormally fast pace. I looked around and noticed that nobody had taken in what had happened. I let out a thankful sigh and fell against the wall to support myself. I was _most definitely_ going to avoid Spot Conlon. No matter what.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well….I hope the second chapter was okay. In this chapter I wanted people to begin to feel the tension between the two. I hope you felt it. Good and bad reviews are accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been at least a good week since the last time I saw the Delanceys, when I was taken in by Jack and the others, and when I last saw Spot Conlon. For the first couple of days it was a bit awkward living in a house with just males, but being around them night and day made me undergo a new feeling of affection for all of them. They treated me so kindly and warmly, I felt confident enough to call them family. They all took turns to teach me the ways of being a newsie. Some would help me sell newspapers and taught me several tricks to earn myself some money. I had no problem with anyone and had no problem with my privacy. I felt perfectly comfortable. I was happy.

The sun was just about setting and even though the evening was coming around, it was still comfortably warm and I smiled contently when the wind blew through my hair. Money jingled in my pants pocket and I stretched my arms over my head. The day was long and tiring and I stretched out the knots in my body.

After Spot Conlon had left to return to Brooklyn, I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. I knew that avoiding him was the best thing and it was exactly what I wanted! But I felt a feeling of desire. It was like I wanted to see him. I scolded myself for believing I wanted to see him. He lived in Brooklyn and it was for the best that he lived far away. The farther he was, the more successful I was in avoiding him. Thoughts of him kept me up at night and I hated him even more for my lack of sleep. I hated him for invading my dreams. I hated him for not being around. The thought of me wanting him made me hate him even more every day. And I came to realize that I despised him in every fiber of my being. I hated that jerk Spot Conlon.

"Hey!! Scarlet!!" A voice called out to me and I spun around to find Kid Blink running after me. He smiled while he waved violently and I stopped to wait patiently for him to catch up to me. He stopped in front of me and I laughed when he had to catch his breath. He placed his hands on both his knees and sucked in breaths of air. I gently patted his head and he stood to his full height. He gave me a soft smile and tenderly touched strands of hair that fell over my shoulder. I blushed and cleared my throat. Blink spent a lot of his time to help me get used to the life of being a newsie. He spent days and nights with me and I enjoyed his company. I had to admit…I had grown a little crush on Blink.

"You'se dun put ya hair in ya cap anymoa." He said. I pulled my cap out of my back pocket and put it on my head, not bothering to tuck my hair inside it. I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Jackie Boi told me that I would get moa customas if I left me hair out. He said I would attract the males." I blushed and lowered my gaze away from his. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and nodded.

"Hey cowboy is right. You'se look good with ya hair out. It shore attracts my attention." He used the tip of my cap to raise my head so that he could look directly into my eyes. I blushed hotly and color rose to his cheeks as well. He coughed and stuffed his hand back into his pocket before continuing.

"A-Anyways, Jackie Boi told me ta come look for ya. He said the crew is goin to Brooklyn." He said.

"Brooklyn?!" I repeated in a shriek. Blink didn't seem to notice my sudden displeasure and just nodded.

"Yea, Brooklyn's havin a little party. We all goin to have some fun. So I am hea to escort you'se…you knows…So you'se dun get hoit or anythin." He blushed while he scratched the back of his neck and I bit my lip. I knew that if I didn't go I was going to be all alone. I knew that I wanted to spend time with Blink and this was a good chance. I knew that it would upset everyone if I didn't show…but…Brooklyn meant Spot Conlon. But then I figured that there would be a lot of people there. So what was the chance I would see Spot Conlon? And if I did I would probably just ignore him, like what my plan was anyway. So it was settled.

I looked at Blink who patiently waited for my answer and I smiled up at him. He blinked and smiled back.

"Okay Blink! You'se can be my date tonight!" I wrapped my arm around his and together we walked to Brooklyn.

Blink and I laughed and talked about everything. We talked about our pasts and he told me about how he met Jack and became a newsie. I really enjoyed the time I had with Blink and felt myself grow closer to him every minute that passed. I felt flutters in my stomach and I blushed whenever he looked at me. We finally reached Brooklyn and he led me to a building. From outside I could hear laughter and the voices of a lot of people inside.

"Whea are we Blink?" I asked, never taking my eyes away from the building.

"It's Spot Conlon's place" He answered and I stiffened. Spot Conlon's place. I repeated those three words in my mind over and over. When Blink held the door open for me to enter, I regretted coming and fought the urge to turn around and run back to Manhattan. But I didn't, I just smiled and walked inside. I stepped inside and waited for Blink until I felt him grab my hand and begin pulling me deeper into the building. I squeezed his hand as I stared at his back and just stumbled behind him. He led me into a room where it was filled with newsies from all over New York. I recognized some people from the Bronx and even Queens. Some even called out my name. We finally stopped at a large table where the whole crew sat around Racetrack. They were gambling.

"Hey!! It's Blink and Scarlet! You'se twos had a nice time togedduh?" Someone joked and I pursed my lips in annoyance. Blink just gave a curt nod and smiled.

"Yuup!" He replied happily and swung an arm over my shoulder, pulling me close to him, causing the gang to let out hoots and hollers. I rolled my eyes and smiled but then felt as if I was being watched. The feeling brought my attention to the corner of the room. I gasped. Spot Conlon sat in a chair with his feet propped up on a poker table. His hands were held to his lips and he glared at Blink before his gaze suddenly landed on me. His expression darkened and he lowered his head so that he stared at me through the curtain of his bangs. His bangs shadowed his face and I trembled, looking away. Blink must have felt me tremble in his arms. He looked down at me and slightly frowned.

"You'se cold Scarlet?" He asked me in a concerned tone and when I said nothing, he just hugged me closer to his chest. 'NO!' My mind screamed. 'Please don't do that!' I blushed in embarrassment. My gaze nervously shifted back to Spot and I paled. He looked like he was on the verge to kill someone. He suddenly stood from his seated position and walked out the room. My face twisted in confusion and I felt the urge to follow him. No! I promised to ignore him. I promised to avoid him. And that was exactly what I was going to do. I turned my attention back to Blink and the others and pushed the thought of Spot Conlon out of my mind.

After a couple hours of just gambling, laughing, talking, and just being with the gang, I decided I needed some fresh air and some time alone. I stood from the table and gained the attention of many.

"You'se goin somewhea Scarlet?" Mush asked me and I just nodded.

"Yea, ima git some fresh air or somethin." I smiled and started to walk away when Blink stood from his chair.

"Ya want me ta come wit you'se?" He offered and I just shook my head, smiling. I put a hand up to stop him.

"Nah, im fine. I aint goin anywhea far. I'll be back soon. You just stay and have fun." And with that I just turned and walked out the room. As soon as the door shut behind me, the noise was shut out and my ears were ringing. I could finally breathe and the air was no longer stuffy and thick of sweat and cigar smoke. I sucked in several deep breaths of air and began to explore the place. I walked over to the staircase and looked up. There was a dim light in one of the rooms and I decided to go in there. I doubted anyone was in the room and I wanted to find a place to myself. The stairs creaked under my feet as I walked up the staircase and when I reached the top, I momentarily looked over my shoulder before opening the door and stepping inside. The room was a small room. White paint was chipping off the walls and a single window was in the room. A bed that wasn't made sat in the corner and a single candle was lit on a nightstand that sat beside the bed. The room smelled of a familiar scent of spices which I breathed in deeply. I couldn't remember where I smelled the scent but I liked it. The room made me feel peaceful and a little drowsy. I quietly walked over to the bed and sat down. I looked around, yawning and finally flopped backwards onto the bed and shut my eyes. I felt sleep begin to consume me when suddenly the door to the room suddenly opened and then slammed shut. Someone had entered the room. I sat up quickly and felt my heart pound against my chest.

"Spot…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3. I hope it was to everyones liking...I wasn't sure how to end the chapter, so i just ended it this way.I hope the chapter wasnt boring or anything. Good and Bad reviews are accepted!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your reviews! I am sorry for the slightly late update!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a bit of difficulty writing it…

Chapter 4

"Spot…"

I said his name under my breath and I felt my eyes widen in shock. His eyes narrowed and my attention was brought to his hands, which tightened into fists. They trembled at his sides and I could see the skin around his knuckles grow remarkably white. I brought my hands to my chest and clenched the front of my shirt tightly.

"What the hell are you'se doin in me room?!" I flinched at the volume of his voice and stood up from my seated position on the bed. My hand reached up and scratched the back of my neck. Well this was certainly awkward.

"Uh…well. I um…" I stuttered and faltered. I cleared my throat. I coughed. I did possibly everything but answer his question. He grew impatient. He still stood, eyes narrowed, fists trembling, looking infuriated as ever. That was my cue to leave the room. Now!

I was busy battling with my thoughts; I hadn't realized when he unexpectedly stepped towards me.

I jumped and took an uneasy step backwards when he appeared in front of me and violently grabbed my wrist in his hand. I gasped in shock when he tugged on it so hard I tripped over my own feet and collided into his chest. His arm immediately wrapped around my waist as if it were a natural reflex. His hand rested on the small of my back. I blushed when I felt the heat of his hands and the heat of his body flush against mine. He raised his hand so that it was in front of my eyes and I watched in pain as he slowly tightened his grasp around my wrist. I almost let out a whimper of pain but bit my tongue.

"I ain't gunna ask you'se again! What the hell are you'se doin in me room?!" He repeated, his voice rising in volume. I struggled to get my wrist out of his hold and glared at him.

"It was an accident yuh joik! I wanted ta find a place whea I could be alone! So I found ya room and-!" I cut myself off. He knew the rest of my explanation anyway. We remained in our position as he searched my eyes. He searched for any trace of a lie but he found none. I defiantly glared at him; never did I move my eyes away from his. I refused to lose. I was stubborn but he was stubborn too.

My eyes narrowed and I growled. I was warning him wordlessly to let me go. As if he were reading my thoughts, he smirked and tightened his hold around my waist. Something flashed in his eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I swallowed hard. 'Oh please dun stare at me like that!' I screamed in my mind.

"Is thea any reason why ya still holden me? LET ME GO!!!" I spat. I struggled to keep my voice steady.

"Let me go right now! Ima punch you'se square in da mouth! You'se stupid, no good, bastard!!" I yelled at him while trying to stomp on his feet. He gave a small chuckle and his eyes momentarily traveled to my lips. I bit them in response causing him to pop his gaze back to mine and he gave me another one of his infamous smirks. Without moving his gaze he slowly lowered his head. My eyes widened in fear before I tightly shut them. His body moved in closer and his hot breath on my lips made me flinch in surprise. His lips caressed my cheek ever so gently. He barely touched my lips but lightly did he caress them. I struggled to think correctly. I struggled to even breathe.

I felt a pressure on my jaw line and realized he was at a snail's pace kissing me. I tried to push him away but he gripped me tighter. I fidgeted but he held me still. He kissed my neck, nibbled, nipped, caressed. His lips inched closer and closer. He was kissing in a line which would eventually lead to my lips. He continued his unhurried torture, still slowly inching towards my lips. I tightly clutched his shirt for support. I felt weightless in his arms. I felt as if was floating in midair. I felt nervous, excited, frightened, anxious, impatient, eager! I felt every emotion possible. He was moving ever so slowly. So slowly. And it was utterly killing me! But Oh how tantalizingly wonderful it felt! I couldn't take it, but I waited…and waited…and waited.

A deep "hmph" reached my ears and my eyes flew open. Spot was staring down at me with an amused smirk on his face. And without another word he dropped me from his arms. The warmth of his body left me, but the weight of his hands seemed to remain. He turned his back to me and walked towards his door. I stared after him in complete shock. Before leaving he stopped a foot from the door and looked over his shoulder. He stared at me through the curtain of his dark mussed hair.

"Dun keep ya boifriend waitin." And with just that said, he flung open his door and I just listened to the sound of his footsteps descend down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry if the chapter is very short. The next chapter will be much longer!! This chapter was just for the two of them! I hope you liked this chapter. I knew I enjoyed writing it. Imagining Spot Conlon!!! Good and Bad reviews are accepted!!


	5. Final chapter

Chapter 5 is up!! Yayy!! Thanks again for everyone's reviews. They were really helpful. They encouraged me to continue writing my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter 5

"Hey…wha happened to you'se last night? We looked everywhea for you'se! We haven seens you'se all day either!" Jackie boy smiled when he saw me while calling out to me. I groggily walked out into the street and let out a loud groan. Jackie boy ran to my side. He let out a low whistle and studied my face. I knew what he was thinking. I looked like I hadn't slept in days. I could feel the heavy bags under my eyes, my hair was all disarrayed, my clothes were rumpled, and my shoes weren't even on properly. For all I knew I could have forgotten my shoes and was walking barefoot down the street. It didn't matter though; I was too tired to care how I looked.

"You'se look horrible!" He joked and slapped my shoulder. His playful slap made me falter and almost fall over. I was too tired to even stand up right. In a hustle he grabbed me by my shoulders and held me still. I let out a small laugh. He shook his head at me.

"You'se sell all ya papes today?" He asked me fingering his own last few newspapers. I nodded my head and told him I had actually not bought a lot that day to sell.

"Thats alright! You'se should go home and sleep then." He gave me a quick wink and I nodded, smiling at the idea of sleep. It was getting late too and I was exhausted.

"Yea, I dint git much sleep last night." I rubbed my eyes and half yawned half spoke.

"Why not? Nightmare?" I heard him ask and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Uhh…bad stomach ache. Thas why I left early last night." I explained to him. He nodded his head and patted me on the shoulder again. Lightly of course.

"I'll sees you lataz then Jackie Boi." And with that I spun on my heel and walked down the street.

"Becaeful goin home Scarlet!" I heard him yell from behind me and I just waved my hand without bothering to turn around and look at him.

Lie. It was all a lie. I had no stomach ache. No nightmare. It was that damn Spot Conlon that kept me tossing and turning all night long. If I closed my eyes the image of him appeared in my mind. I thought about his lips and his kisses. The warmth of his body. The smell of spices. The color of his hair. The color of his eyes. The feel of his skin. And then I thought about how I would kill the damn bastard. I thought about poison, strangling, stabbing, and hanging. I thought of every possible way of killing him without getting caught.

After he had left me, I stormed out of his room and ran all the way to the Brooklyn Bridge. I yelled and cursed at the top of my lungs. I kicked and punched the air. I pulled my hair. I slapped myself. I berated myself. I couldn't believe that he was just humoring me. I couldn't believe he had used me like that. I couldn't believe that I actually enjoyed it! I couldn't believe I wanted more! I couldn't believe what an idiot I was.

I let out an irritated huff as I continued down the street. It was getting darker and darker every minute that passed and my body shivered when it began to get chilly. I rubbed my arms and tried to quicken my pace. I stepped off a curb and began to run to the other side of the street. I was looking down one side of the street when I suddenly collided with another person. My foot slipped on the edge of the curb and I fell backwards onto my back. I let out a hiss of pain before letting out a small 'sorry'. When I looked up I immediately regretted it. I wanted to bite my tongue off. I dusted off my pants and arms as I slowly stood up

"Look who we's bumped into!" I glared into the eyes of Oscar Delancey, and felt my hands clench into tight fists. Just to wipe that ugly smirk right off his face was worth selling my soul.

"Git outta me way…" I warned and prepared myself to fight them. I grinded my teeth together when they let out snickers.

"Aww cmon! Don't you'se wanna have fun with us?" Thoughts of dirty practices were evident in their eyes. I almost gagged. When I took a tentative step back, Morris suddenly jumped forward and tried to grab my arms. I was quick to act and threw my fist into his face. He let out a loud yelp and cursed while holding his cheek. He tried again, this time with the help of his brother. I spun around to run away from them but I wasn't fast enough. I felt them grab me by the back of my shirt. Without looking I used my leg and kicked them from behind me. I successfully hit one of them but it didn't stop them. I turned around and went to throw another punch, but instead I felt a blow to my cheek. It felt like a bowling ball was thrown at my face. My vision momentarily blurred and I felt myself fall to the ground. The back of my head hit the concrete and I let out a groan of pain. A headache was forming and black spots appeared before my eyes. I felt myself being lifted by the collar of my shirt and saw Oscar's fist inches from my face, preparing to punch me for a second time. I shut my eyes and waited for the blow. It never came. My shirt was unexpectedly released from his grip and the sound of punches being exchanged reached my ears. My eyes remained shut and I tried not to concentrate on the pain. Without realizing what was happening I felt my body being lifted and someone had grabbed my hand.

"Git up already! We gotta run!" A voice growled in my ear and my eyes popped open. I recognized that voice!

"Spot!" I gasped in shock. I saw his furious face and I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over me. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was panting slightly for air. He was trying to get me to stand and behind him I could see Oscar and Morris starting to get up from the ground. Spot must have beaten them.

"Hurry up dammit!" He hissed again and this time I didn't waste anytime to force my legs to work. I ignored the pain and when I stood up I stumbled but Spot tightly held on to me and together we ran while he grasped my hand tightly. Once and awhile I would turn and look over my shoulder to find that Oscar and Morris were far behind, running to catch up to us. I was in complete pain and I wanted so badly to stop and rest

"Spot…Spot! I cant run anymoa!!" I gasped in pain but he never stopped. He just gripped my hand tighter and continued to run. He would tug my arm when I began to slow and I staggered behind him. We ran and ran even when there was only the moonlight and the dim glow of the candlelight in the light posts to light our way. My lungs burned and my head pounded. I finally realized where he was running to and I pulled my hand out of his grip as hard as I could. We were on the Brooklyn Bridge. He stopped abruptly and spun around to face me. He was panting heavily and gulped before shouting at me.

"What the hell are you'se doin?" He growled. I glared at him while I fought for air. I pounded a fist against my chest to try and fix my abnormal breathing. My head felt like someone was hammering a nail in the side of it. My cheek was numb and I wanted to scream out at the top of my lungs in pain. But instead I just took it all out on Spot.

"Why the hell you'se takin me ta Brooklyn!? Why dint you'se take me home!? Why dint you'se just leave me!?" I yelled at him as I ran full speed at him. I threw a punch towards his face which he swiftly dodged. Expecting to hit him, I stumbled forward while tripping over my own feet.

"Leave you'se? Ya weak! You'se couldn't have beat them on ya owns!" I heard him say from behind me. I growled in frustration and blindly charged at him again.

"Why do you'se always show up!? Why did you'se come?! Why did you'se help me!?" I cursed at him. I yelled at him. I violently threw punches at him which never quite reached him. I kicked and screamed. I was frustrated, and angry! I hated that he had to help me. I hated that I was so weak. I hated that I silently called his name when I fell to the ground helpless. I hated that he actually came. And I hated that I was so relieved he was there with me.

"What? You'se think you'se coulda taken them on by you'se self!? Did you'se want to be beaten!? If I dint come to save you'se who knows what they could done to you'se!?!?" His voice rose with every sentence and he perfectly dodged every punch and kick I gave him. With an aggravated growl, he finally gave me a hard shove from behind and I fell to the ground with a yelp. My body screamed in pain when I fell and I let out an angry groan. I banged my fists against the ground before rolling on my back. I panted and coughed for air while I felt tears sting my eyes. I don't remember how long I lay there on the ground, but I wept for what seemed like hours. I was so frustrated with myself for letting the Delanceys beat me again. And to especially get help from the one person I never wanted to see for the rest of my life. The cool breeze felt refreshing against my heated face and the fast pounding of my heart soon slowed in my ears. I continued to take deep breaths while the tears streamed down my dirty and bruised cheeks to my neck and down my shirt. From beside me I sensed Spot slowly sitting down beside me and I opened my eyes to glance at him. He stared at me with a concerned face and I glared at him.

"Dun give me that pity look Spot Conlon!" He glared at me as I turned my face away. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Ya so fricken stubborn! You'se know that?" He let out an irritated sigh and ran a hand through his messy hair. I heard his hand drop to his side with a thud and a wave of silence fell over us.

"Are you'se okay?" He asked me in a whisper and I turned around to glance at him again. His eyes fell to mine. He didn't have that arrogant look on his face. He looked tired and troubled and I actually felt my anger begin to fade. I felt like he had asked me genuinely and I gave him a small smile.

"Yes." I said quietly and continued. "Thank you'se Spot Conlon…"

He didn't say anything in return and just stared at me while I turned my eyes to the stars above me and I let out a long sigh.

"I hate it that I'm so weak. I must be if I need help against the Delancey bruddas huh?" I said to myself but asked him at the same time. Without any word in response I saw him from the corner of my eye move closer to me. My heart skipped a beat and he grasped my hand and gently tugged on it to sit me up. His hand went around me to help me rise until I was sitting up correctly. I gave him a small thanks before letting out another long sigh and turning to glance at him.

"Why did you'se come and help me?" I asked the one question that was bugging me to ask. It looked as if he faltered a little to answer my question.

"Because I dun completely hate you'se..."He coughed it out rather than saying it, but I understood what he said.

"What is that suppose ta mean? Is it pity?!" I asked in confusion and he turned to glare at me again.

"Why do you'se always assume what I do is out of pity!? Are you'se stupid or sumthin!?" I felt anger begin to grow inside me again. I scoffed once and looked away before looking at him again.

"Well that's what is is aint it!?!? You'se think I'm weak right!?" I began to move to stand up when his hand suddenly clutched mine and pulled me back down to sit. I let out a small grunt and glared at him.

"What now!?" I asked him, but he didn't say anything. His eyes never left mine as his fingers slowly intertwined with mine. I momentarily glanced at our hands before meeting his softening gaze.

"No…" He said in barely a whisper and slowly moved in closer to me. I flinched in shock but never moved from my position. He continued to move in until I felt his breath on my lips and his hair caress my cheeks.

"I think ya beautiful…" He gently kissed me and my heart fluttered. He kissed me again.

"And I think ya wondaful…" He kissed me again.

"I think I want ta kill any man that threatens ta touch you'se." Another kiss.

"Especially Blink and the Delancey bruddas." Another kiss. He paused briefly to stare at me before he continued.

"And I love you…" He gave me another kiss, but it was harder, longer, and so much sweeter than the others.

He moved away slowly and I stared into his eyes. His eyes were soft and cool. He didn't have that usual arrogant, stubborn, hard look on him. And when he held my hand as we walked together down the bridge, it wasn't the usual hard, painful grip. It was gentle and warm.

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made the ending this way so that you can imagine your own ending. You can end it the way you wanted it to. I hope you enjoyed my very first fan fiction ever and I hoped you enjoyed the short story. Hopefully I will write some more!! Thanks for everyones great reviews! They really helped!!! Good and bad reviews are accepted!!


End file.
